Under Sun And Sea
by Mapleleafscubachick
Summary: DS Ripley takes a Caribbean Vacation. Story ties into season 3 , and finishes with Justin Ripley's death
1. Justin

**Author's Note: Well, who doesn't love John Luther and Justin Ripley?**

 **Warren Brown (DS Ripley) was filming the movie** **Cargo** **in the Bahamas, and scuba diving, according to his tweets. Seems fitting to send DS Ripley to dive in the Caribbean…**

 **This is written for the end of season 2, prior to his untimely death. Sigh.**

 **Please, if you read, leave a review. TIA.**

The hot Caribbean sun beat down on his head; Detective Sergeant Justin Ripley loved it. After the fog and rain of London in November, he was relishing the feel of sand under his feet, and the views of the turquoise sea.

3 days ago at Heathrow, Ripley had been convinced it would be the worst vacation of his life. Today it was the best. His mate, DS Toby Moore, had persuaded him to learn to dive, and had planned this 2 week vacation. Things had come unglued when Moore had arrived at the airport with a new girlfriend in tow. She had grated on Justin's nerves immediately; a silly giggly bird, with more makeup than brains. The final straw had occurred on the flight itself, when it was made clear to Ripley that she expected Toby to spend his days on shore with her, instead of diving.

He had stepped out of the terminal on the island of Curacao, expecting to see a lush green island and palm trees. He was greeted by the sight of brown dirt, and cacti. Still, the sight of the bungalows booked for them improved his mood. All painted in different pastels, they dotted the hillside like some child's toys had been strewn there. Moore had reserved two bungalows, giving him breathing space from the shrill Marcia. Each unit had its own pickup truck, they had a pool, a hot tub, and a stunning view of the ocean below them.

To find himself a new dive partner, he had thrown himself on the mercy of the dive shop. After some head scratching and debate amongst the staff, they had come through in spades. A private guide for 10 days of shore diving. 'No,' they assured him in the shop, 'you don't need a boat here to go diving.' They had sent him to the bungalow behind his, to meet his guide, Beck Chisholm.

When _Becca_ Chisholm had opened the door to her bungalow, his bad mood disappeared like a raindrop in the sand. Three days later, he was hooked on this small island, and on diving. He was beginning to think two weeks wasn't going to be enough.


	2. Becca

'So, how was it today?'

'Really amazing. I couldn't believe how many animals Becca sees that I miss. Two sea turtles, and a seahorse. I wish I had an underwater camera. I wanted to see sharks when we got here, but she is showing me beautiful small things that are just as amazing.'

Marcia, Toby, and Justin were sitting by the pool, beers and colas in front of them on the umbrella shaded table.

'And how is the company? A fair bit easier on the eye than me?'

Ripley took his time answering. He wasn't ready to admit that Becca's company was a vast improvement over his mate's. He found her interesting, intelligent, and well, Becca in a bikini left him gobsmacked.

'Smashing,' he admitted at last. 'She's taking me to the local market shortly. If you two want to come, you're welcome. We're going for a night snorkel later.'

'And to that, we're not welcome,' said Marcia, grinning, 'she fancies you, you know.'

Justin was surprised at this news, 'not sure about that.'

'I am,' Marcia continued, 'She couldn't take her eyes off you this morning when you were helping load the tanks. Shirtless. I looked too. Don't tell Toby I said that.' She put her arm around Toby and gave him a quick kiss. They all laughed at that.

'The question is,' asked Toby, 'Do you fancy her?'

Just then they saw her coming towards them. Her red hair was loose on her shoulders this afternoon. A white tank top and khaki shorts highlighted her golden tan. She was too muscular to be a classical beauty, but looked healthy, and fit.

'You're an ass if you don't, Toby whispered to Ripley.


	3. Night Snorkel

'Are you nervous?'

They were floating together a few feet from the dock. The seas around them were inky, and opaque. Two flood lights on the dock illuminated silver zigzags on the surface.

'A little,' he said honestly.

'It takes a bit of getting used to. That's why I don't want you to start with a night dive. We're going to stay close to shore. Ready?'

She switched on her light and adjusted her mask, as Justin did the same.

Her light immediately picked up and followed a green moray, swimming out in the open. Justin had only seen them peeking out of cracks in the corral. He was surprised at its size, and he must have made a startled noise, because he felt her hand take his, and it stayed in his for the entire dive.

'We were in the water almost 2 hours,' she said, checking her dive computer, 'I'm a shrivelled raisin. But you're hooked, aren't you?'

They were back on the dock after their snorkel. Ripley had been fascinated and unwilling to cut the swim short.

'I am. So different from the daytime. What was that thing that looked like a giant cockroach?'

'Slipper Lobster. Almost never see them during the day. I'm so glad you liked it. Not everyone likes night diving, well, night snorkeling. Night dive tomorrow,' she said, giving him a high five.

Ripley's hand slid down to rest on her arm. He wanted to kiss her, but felt Becca tremble.

'Are you cold?'

'No,' she hesitated, 'it's your hand.'

He removed it once, 'I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.'

'I didn't mean it that way. You don't need to apologize,' she threaded her fingers through his, 'It's the exact opposite.'

He gathered her up and planted a smacking kiss on her mouth. While she was laughing at that, he kissed her again, this time tenderly. The tenderness gave way to more, and soon they were both breathless, holding each other close.

She shivered again, 'Ok, now I am cold. And hungry. Supper?'


End file.
